As described in our U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 553,738, filed Feb. 27, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,991 alkyl xanthates of intramolecular sulfur-bridged cyclic hydrocarbons are effective multi-purpose additives for lubricating oils. Of these, the lower alkyl derivatives are the most effective. One detriment these lower alkyl derivatives have is the presence of an unpleasant odor. The present invention is directed at novel xanthates which, while possessing in general as good or better effectiveness, do not exhibit noticeable unpleasant odor.